


For Roman, with Love.

by LiamLogan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: CHRISTMAS GAYS, Christmas, Fluff, Logince - Freeform, M/M, soft, this is for my boyfriend tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamLogan/pseuds/LiamLogan
Summary: A Christmas with Logan and Roman. Very little plot but full of softness and joy.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	For Roman, with Love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhizzerMyMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhizzerMyMan/gifts).



> This is for my boyfriend. Merry Christmas, I hope you like it <3

Everything was ready for the big day: the tree, stood stoic and majestic in the corner of the living room, had red and gold ornaments hanging from every branch giving it a regal appearance; the skirting board had been adorned with soft Christmas lights of every colour of the rainbow; two advent calendars hung from their bedroom door with twenty-four empty pockets; and a plethora of gifts were scattered throughout the house even in the most obscure of places (Logan had opened the shower curtain just the night before to be greeted with a cubic shape in decorative brown paper, tied neatly with string). Candles were lit and sent the scent of spiced apples and cinnamon throughout their home, bowls of chocolates were placed on every surface, and old-timey Christmas jazz played from the radio. Roman’s eyes lit up with wonder. Looking at how his eyes captured every aspect of every room, encapsulating every light and glistening in the magic of it all, Logan fell in love with him all over again.

“And you say I’m the eccentric one.” Roman smiled.

“What can I say? Except that I love Christmas and you.” Logan replied. He wiped away a tear before Roman could see.

“You didn’t… You didn’t need to do any of this.”

“Since when did that ever stop me? We don’t need to exist and yet we do. Defying the odds and living how we want anyway is what humans do best.”

“Oh, you know what I meant, nerd.” Roman laughed, still looking around and feeling all the new decorations. “But thank you. This looks amazing.”

“How does it feel? Do you like it?”

“I love it.” They sat on the sofa together, reaching for their mugs of hot chocolate. They put on a movie that appealed to both of their tastes: light-hearted, comedic, and yet still heartfelt (and, of course, gay.)

“I don’t think _Love, Simon_ is a Christmas movie…” Roman said, his smile still so wide.

“You fool. You absolute buffoon. It has a Christmas scene in it and it is also the most pivotal scenes in the whole film and it is therefore a Christmas movie.” Logan argued – ‘argued’ in the loosest sense of the term. His tone was soft and quiet, barely above a whisper.

“Okay, whatever you say, darling.” Roman winked. “Oh, is it just the lights, or have you gone bright red all of a sudden?” He continued to tease. Logan cleared his throat before being able to resume speaking.

“You know, some psychologists suggest that being given nicknames can add happiness to people’s lives.”

“So? What point are you trying to make, my love?”

“Wait a second…” Logan fumbled around looking for his phone, reaching in every pocket. When he found it, he tapped on the screen for a few minutes before, eventually, the Windows error noise was emitted.

“Smooth.”

“Thank you.”

For several hours, the couple sat and watched Christmas films together. A few times, Netflix had asked them if they were still watching. In the middle of their marathon, when Roman had been lying on Logan for over an hour, his head resting on his chest, Logan’s eyes caught the time.

“Hey, it’s almost midnight,” Logan whispered, running his fingers through his hair, “we should be heading to bed soon.”

“Yeah,” Roman sighed, not moving, “yeah we should.”

“You don’t want to move though, do you?” Logan smirked.

“No, not at all.”

“Okay.” So they stayed there for hours more. Roman soon fell asleep, his head buried in the crook of Logan’s neck, and his hair looking burgundy in the lights. He was warm, so warm, and the still-burning candles and the thickness of their jumpers did nothing to help. He whipped out his phone and texted Virgil, making sure to hold Roman tightly with his free arm.

_Okay friends, come on._ He typed. Sure enough, barely before the minute had turned, the sound of the door handle turning rattled through the air, followed by a barely audible tiptoeing. Strangely, the sound of fresh cookies permeated the air, overpowering the nearby candle.

“Logan?” Patton whispered. “Logan, where are you?”

“I’m here,” Logan replied.

“In the living room?” Virgil asked.

“Just come in and I’ll explain – oh, could one of you also lock the door behind you?”

“Aw, look at you lovebirds.” Virgil grinned. Somehow, it didn’t seem remotely sarcastic.

“Would you like this candle to be blown out?” Patton offered, pointing at that which had been burning so much it would have only been another few minutes before being extinguished by the molten wax. Logan nodded, and suddenly the effect of the rainbow lights became more distinct.

“Patton also baked you some cookies, do you want them in the kitchen?”

“Yes please, and while you’re there could you possibly get me some water? I’d do it myself but I legally cannot move.”

“Legally?” Patton laughed as Virgil went to the kitchen for Logan. “According to what law?”

“Well, it’s a little-known fact that Newton actually made a fourth law that said all objects under the pressure of a Roman are to remain still for his comfort until the force is released by him moving away so all those within the vicinity must do the bidding of the Roman-carrier.”

“I’m going to put vodka in this water.” Virgil muttered from the kitchen, with just enough deliberation to be heard over the running tap.

“Virgil, _no_!” Patton scurried to the kitchen, seized the glass from Virgil’s hands, and (splashing some onto the floor on the way) rushed to give it to Logan as quickly as possible.

“Thank you. Also, thanks for agreeing to come over, both of you, I greatly appreciate it. I’m sure Roman will also be excited to see you tomorrow morning.”

“If you’re going to stay down here with him, can I stay in the master bedroom?” Virgil joked merrily.

“In the name of Christmas, you might as well.” Logan replied in all seriousness.

“Oh, I mean, okay, thanks?” Virgil stammered. Patton beamed, taking in the lights and ambience that Logan had made. “Since it’s nearly midnight and I’m tired, I guess I’ll see you all tomorrow.” And with that, he sauntered up the stairs. After a few moments, Logan and Patton heard a mellow thump as Virgil threw himself onto the bed. A calmness settled.

“You did all this for him?” Patton asked, looking at the ornate red and gold, the Silver Star on the tree, all the gifts wrapped and scattered everywhere, and all the festive posters Logan had stuck to the walls.

“For me as well. You know how much I love the festive season.” Replied Logan, encapsulating Roman and holding him even closer. “But yes, also for him. He deserves a good Christmas, and I wanted to give it to him.”

“I must say, you did a great job; it’s really beautiful.”

“Thank you. How did you and Virgil decorate?”

“We have a wreath at the front door, a tree, and some pieces of tinsel lining the window frames. I’ll give you three guesses as to what colour scheme Virgil wanted.”

“Oh gosh, I have no idea.” Logan pictured their house, just next door, all black and purple. No surface would be left without a vaguely spooky ‘Christmas’ decoration.

“It’s exactly what you’re imagining, but it makes him happy and I quite like it.”

“So long as everyone’s happy, that’s what Christmas should be about.”

“Yeah, you’re right. But hey, I’m tired so if you don’t mind, I’ll be heading to sleep too.”

“Good night, Patton. And thank you for everything you’ve done.” Patton tried to hide it, but his smile was far too contagious for even Logan to keep a straight face. Following in Virgil’s footsteps, Patton made his way upstairs to sleep.

Giddy with a childlike glee, one so out of character for him, Logan could hardly sleep all night; his excited anticipation for the morning kept him up all night. However, he remained still, acting as a perfect mattress for Roman, who slept soundly save for shuffling, which several times had almost resulted in him falling onto the floor if not for Logan’s vigilance. Every few minutes, he would catch the time again and every time would show how slowly time passed when alone. Only a few times did Logan manage to get a quick half-hour nap before waking up once more, longing for someone else to be up with him. After so many hours, the sky finally start to lighten up, and the room be permeated with natural light, and Logan didn’t have to strain quite so much to see the time.

“Awaken.” He whispered, nudging Roman ever so slightly and poking his shoulders gently. “Roman, I’m so bored, please wake up.”

“What time is it?” He muttered, still hardly awake.

“Time for your suprachiasmatic nucleus to send light to your pineal gland to inhibit melatonin production so that you’ll _wake up_!”

“Logan you know I have no idea what any of those words mean. I have one brain cell and it is asleep.”

“Wake it up. I’m bored.”

“Have you slept at all?”

“That is not relevant. Wake up it is Christmas!”

“Okay, okay.” Roman laughed sleepily. Rubbing his eyes, he pulled himself closer to Logan and rested his head on his chest, who then kissed the top of his head.

“Are you awake yet?” He asked, whining like a child.

“I’ve never heard you beg for me to wake up like this before.” Roman teased.

“Are you going to wake up or keep me anchored forever?”

“That depends, are you going to keep begging?”

“Well, suit yourself.” And with that, Logan stood up, making sure still to hold onto Roman. In a panic, the shorter flailed before clinging tightly to him like a monkey to a tree. Laughing, Logan stumbled trying to maintain his balance with his shifted centre of gravity. He soon managed to balance himself and walked into the kitchen with Roman still clung onto him for life (and for an extra few minutes of sleep). He flicked on the kettle and reached to the shelf for their personalized Christmas mugs.

“Coffee or hot chocolate?” Logan asked, trying more than anything to simply keep Roman awake.

“I’d actually like to get down. As much as I enjoy hugging you, my arms hurt.” Roman jumped down but, in his fatigued daze, immediately lost his balance and toppled over – or would have, if Logan hadn’t caught him. Striking a pose like a ballroom dancer, he pulled him back to his feet.

“Please be careful!” Logan laughed as he noticed how red Roman had become.

“I’m already gay for you; you don’t need to make me even gayer.” He whispered, bearing a wide grin. He gasped deeply before continuing. “How well did you sleep?”

“I didn’t at all, really.”

“Really? Why not?”

“Because I was too busy waiting for this morning in excited anticipation. I am simply thriving this time of year! Who needs sleep when it’s Christmas?” Logan said excitedly. Despite being in a tone of somewhat seriousness, Roman couldn’t help but laugh.

“Christmas really changes you, doesn’t it?” He teased. “If I said that just a month ago you’d go on a tangent about how illogical it is to presume that someone can thrive without rest!” The two laughed. As the whistle of the kettle blew, and as steam poured out of the spout, they reveled in the comfortable silence. The sun shone brighter through the windows, a crisp winter morning, and shortly after, they heard footsteps from upstairs.

“I guess they’re up,” Logan said still smiling.

“Who’s up? Wasn’t it just us last night?”

“Roman, did you think we would be celebrating Christmas without Patton and Virgil?”

“Surprise, mother heckers!” Virgil shouted as he leaped from the stairs and spun into the kitchen. Patton followed shortly after with two large gifts wrapped in blue and purple paper and a smile plastered onto his face.

“Mother heckers?” Roman laughed. Looking over, Logan saw him beaming and his eyes glistening in the morning light. His cheeks were rosy. Logan felt sure that he fell in love with him every time he looked at him. He found his face aching from smiling so much.

“Yeah,” Virgil shrugged, “Patton said I’m not allowed to curse today.”

“Did you two want a coffee?” Logan asked. As he poured the water and the smell drifted through the room, everything really did feel alright.

For Roman, Virgil and Patton had given a weighted blanket.

“To help you sleep so that you can get the creative vibes going in the morning!”

For Logan, Virgil and Patton had given the biggest book on evolution and adaption that any of them had ever seen.

“It might help us understand how you adapted to be so smart!”

For Virgil, Roman and Logan had given a book on the Victorian era, including a commentary on history and culture.

“You can learn how to look even more like a gothic vampire!”

For Patton, Roman and Logan had given both a joke book and a recipe book filled with all of his favourite sweet treats.

“So now you can cook while you joke!” Roman laughed enthusiastically. Virgil snickered.

“I don’t think you quite got the rhyme with that one Princey.”

“Actually!” Logan interjected, adjusting his glasses, “if we’re taking it as a poetic verse – which we are – then ending with the common ‘k’ sound is a perfectly acceptable half-rhyme and is, therefore, a poetic masterpiece.” Virgil pursed his lips trying to think of how to retort. Conceding, he instead shrugged. He turned to Roman.

“You win this round.”

The rest of the day went perfectly. The four lazed around for much of it in their own space spending time with their gifts. Patton had been given free rein of the kitchen, only returning every quarter-hour to recite a new joke from his book and occasionally with a plate of fresh bakes. Roman had taken up the whole sofa engulfed by his new blanket, only disappearing once or twice to go upstairs before promptly returning and sliding back under it. Logan and Virgil were on the floor reading. By the late evening, Roman and Logan were alone once more. The air was warm with the sweet smell of everything Patton had baked, and everything was okay. The lights still shone and the decorations glistened as they reflected their light. They were together but separate: Roman had retreated back under the weighted blanket (Logan could only guess how many short naps he’d taken since the morning) and Logan was sat on the floor still, the only sound from him being the occasional flick of a page. Suddenly, Logan broke the silence.

“The day isn’t over yet,” he said, “I have something for you.”

“Oh, I have something for you, too!” Roman exclaimed with excitement. “Let me go get it, excuse me for a moment.” As Roman scurried up to their bedroom, Logan pulled out a last gift expertly hidden under the sofa. He dusted it off lightly and admired his own wrapping skills. After just a few seconds, he heard Roman leaping down the stairs again. He stumbled through the door. When the two had seen that both gifts looked to be of similar dimensions, they laughed.

“I fear that we may have had the same idea.” Logan smiled.

“I don’t think we have exactly, but it’s funny that we both probably thought we were so original.”

“I know I did. Here.” They exchanged gifts. They paused for a brief second, neither wanting to be the first to open. It didn’t take too long, however, for both to have unveiled their gifts. As suspected, both had bought some kind of scrapbook. Roman opened his to find each page adorned with pictures capturing the times he’d had with Logan. Some pictures were just him, some with Logan, some were selfies, some were with Patton or Virgil, but all were a treasured memory. Logan opened up his to find, not pictures, but writings. He read through a few words of the first. His eyes softened.

“Let me explain!” Roman started. “I thought, a few months ago, to start noting down whenever you talk about your nerd stuff because it’s really interesting but I never remember it so I thought I would write it down in here to prove to yourself that you’re not stupid and that people do care about what you have to say and to show, in a literal sense, that you could fill so many books with everything you know.”

“Is this _finished_?!” Logan asked in awe, flicking through all the pages. It certainly did seem that every page was full with writings, and the occasional sneaky picture of him studying or reading.

“I just finished it today.” He said proudly. “This morning when you were trying to wake me up and talked about the suprachiasmatic nucleus. I wrote that in here earlier.”

“Oh my _god_ …”

“Thank you so much for your gift, too!” Roman’s voice started breaking as he spoke. He looked up at the ceiling. “I’m such a sucker for sentiment and oh boy this has a lot of it! All these memories! I love you and the guys so much!”

“Are you crying?”

“Close!”

“Oh, dear, come here.” Logan, despite calling for Roman to come to him, went to him and embraced him. Roman rested his head on Logan’s shoulders.

“You’ve done so much for me.” He whispered, steadying his breath.

“You deserve it.”

“Thank you.”

“For you, my love, anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
